Passion fusionnelle
by EcrivaineStory
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Lorsque le destin décide de réunir un certain argenté et un rouquin assez mystérieux. Yaoi à volonté. Parfois beaucoup d'humour. Akuriku alias Axel x Riku.
1. Os numéro 1

Bonsoir tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le premier recueil d'OS que je poste sur ce site ! Alors bref, passons aux choses sérieuses !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Personne m'appartient... T^T

**Pairing :** Akuriku (Axel x Riku)

**Genre :** Yaoi / Romance / Humour

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Ce sont mes premiers véritables OS, alors soyez indulgents... TnT

* * *

Passion fusionnelle

Deux silhouettes se tenaient la main. Les passants étaient choqués. Car il s'agissait de deux garçons. Aux Îles du Destin, l'homosexualité était taboue, sûrement à cause des nombreux orphelinats et églises. Sauf qu'ils s'en fichaient. Ils s'aimaient, un point c'est tout. Le plus grand finit par plaquer son partenaire contre un grillage, avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Comment résumer la situation ? Les deux tourtereaux étaient dans le bureau de la directrice, une sœur qui plus est. Elle dirigeait l'église et l'orphelinat, endroit où ils habitaient. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, comme quoi l'homosexualité était mal, et que les gays nuisaient à notre terre et à Dieu. Tous deux ne dirent rien, ne croyant de toute façon pas en ces légendes absurdes à leurs yeux. Le plus grand avait des cheveux rouges ébouriffés. Il avait des yeux verts comme l'émeraude, ainsi qu'une particularité : Deux tatouages en forme de goutte d'eau violette sous les yeux. Pour les sœurs, c'était simplement dû au fait d'un acte de désobéissance, et il ne cherchait pas à les contredirent. De toute façon, elles ne l'écouteraient pas. Le plus jeune, qui devait avoir seulement un an de moins, avait des cheveux argentés lui arrivant au-dessus du cou, il les avait coupés, ainsi que des yeux cyans. Contrairement au roux, il était pâle de nature, ce qui lui valait le surnom de ''Blanco''. Même s'il n'appréciait pas cette blague, il laissait couler. Le roux n'étais certes pas bronzé, mais entre l'argenté et lui, il gagnait ! La voix autoritaire de la sœur les fit revenir à la réalité. Elle se tenait devant eux, ses cheveux blonds attachés en chignon et ses yeux bleus océan plissés par la colère. Un vrai tyran. Elle continua de leur crier dessus, avant de s'attaquer au roux, l'appelant par son prénom. Axel. Le condamné leva les yeux au ciel, se fichant éperdument de la vieille Naminé. La blonde se tourna alors vers l'argenté, avant de crier encore plus fort. Riku, c'était son nom. Son sang se glaça dès qu'il entendit les nombreux reproches de la directrice. Il baissa les yeux et eut soudain une boule dans la gorge, ne sachant que dire pour essayer de s'en sortir vivant. Il balbutia un bref ''Désolé'' alors que le tyran continuait. Il sentit quelques secondes plus tard la main d'Axel dans la sienne, ce qui le rassura. Il lui fit un petit sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur la vieille sœur.

* * *

Ils étaient tous deux dans la bibliothèque, en train de ranger les livres. C'était leur punition. Axel pensait que Naminé avait craquée en voyant la bouille de Riku. Celui-ci pensait plutôt qu'elle avait été compatissante. Bien que la première solution soit plus plausible, le roux n'objecta pas là-dessus. Ils étaient maintenant seuls, la bibliothécaire était partie boire un café. Axel posa le livre qu'il nettoyait, travail donné par le gardien du lieu, avant de s'approcher de Riku. L'argenté nettoyait avec son chiffon, ne se souciant pas de ce qui l'entourait. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit des mains sur ses hanches. Il posa le chiffon et le livre, avant de lentement se tourner vers son amoureux. Celui-ci lui fit un regard plein de sous-entendus. L'argenté se contenta de lui répéter qu'ils étaient dans une bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans un orphelinat tenu par l'église. On pouvait entendre une bactérie dans le silence pesant du lieu. Axel se pencha un peu, avant de l'embrasser. Alors que Riku allait approfondir le baiser, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, avant de continuer leur travail.

* * *

Riku était sur son lit, en train de regarder le plafond. Il était d'un blanc ordinaire, mais l'argenté semblait attiré par celui-ci. Un petit brun était à côté de lui. Il devait avoir un an de moins que l'argenté. Il lui posait toutes sortes de questions. Il s'appelait Sora. Sora finit par demander à Riku ce que ça faisait d'aimer un homme. Le concerné tourna la tête vers le brun, qui le regardait, attendant une réponse. Riku répondit seulement que c'était pareil qu'avec une fille, sauf qu'il y avait un garçon en face de soi, et non une fille. Sora baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir, avant de la relever et de poser la question que Riku voulait à tout prix éviter. Comment les hommes prouvaient leur amour de façon… officielle et physique. Riku se mit à violemment rougir, avant de répondre qu'il ne savait pas. Le châtain lui dit alors qu'il savait comment, et qu'il serait ravi de lui expliquer. Sur le coup, l'argenté ne bougea plus. Il finit par se redresser, avant de prendre les épaules de Sora, et de lui demander s'il allait bien. Celui-ci hocha positivement la tête. Ainsi commencèrent ses explications et, bien qu'il n'entre pas dans les détails, cela avait fortement gêné Riku, qui finit par faire des rêves qu'il lui était normalement interdit de faire avec Axel.

* * *

Le roux était aussi dans sa chambre avec son colocataire. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se mit alors à penser, ce qui était rare. Il pensait surtout à Riku. Il se souvint de leur rencontre. L'argenté devait avoir environ cinq ans lorsqu'il est arrivé. Axel se souvenait qu'il pleurait, visiblement pas habitué à ce genre d'endroit. Et ça paraissait normal. Un doux sourire se forma sur les lèvres du rouquin. Il n'avait pas vu que son voisin s'était approché. Celui-ci se mit derrière-lui, avant de lui demander à quoi il pensait, ce qui fit sursauter Axel. Il commença à insulter Demyx, son colocataire, avant de lui répondre, boudant un peu. Demyx lâcha un petit rire, trouvant les souvenirs d'Axel mignons. Axel bailla, avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à son camarade, et d'aller se coucher pour de bon.

* * *

Lorsque Riku se leva, il était quatre heures du matin. Sora dormait encore, comme tous les autres. Lorsque ses pieds sentirent le contact gelé du parquet en chêne, il frissonna. S'il venait à partir, ce serait la seule chose qu'il ne regretterait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne veut d'un adolescent de seize ans. Il devrait juste tenir deux petites années. Et avec Axel, tout sera plus rapide. Peut-être même qu'il l'adoptera une fois majeure. En pensant à ça, il sourit. Il marchait dans les couloirs sombres, jusqu'à arriver devant l'entrée. Comme tous les matins, lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il regardait le lever du soleil.

* * *

Riku s'était endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Le coude posé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, la paume de la main contre la joue, tout le monde aurait pût craquer. Tout le monde… sauf l'adjointe de la directrice, Kairi. Elle hurla tellement fort que les oiseaux s'envolèrent. La rousse n'oublia pas de le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre en lui prenant l'oreille. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sora à moitié endormi. Le petit brun bailla, se frottant les yeux d'une main, l'autre tenant une petite peluche mog. Kairi poussa Riku dans la chambre, ce qui fait qu'il atterrit les fesses en l'air. Il se releva avec difficulté, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, alors que Sora était retourné se coucher.

* * *

Au réfectoire, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Tout simplement parce que Kairi était là, attendant les remplaçants. Axel mangeait en face de Marluxia, un adolescent du même âge que lui avec les cheveux roses. Il disait que c'était naturel. Les remplaçants arrivèrent enfin, laissant Kairi partir. Il y avait Larxene et Roxas. Roxas devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, comparé à Larxene, qui en avait trente. Après avoir entendue la porte se fermer, elle lança un regard complice à Roxas, qui sourit un peu avant de faire un clin d'œil aux pensionnaires. La fête pouvait commencer. Tout le monde se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté de leurs amis. Riku se leva en compagnie de Sora pour aller rejoindre Axel et Marluxia. Le brun posa toutes sortes de questions aux deux amoureux. Axel y répondit sans aucune gêne, comparé à Riku. Sora demanda alors un baiser. L'argenté leva la tête de son assiette, pas très appétissante, avant de le regarder avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Sans qu'il s'y attende, Axel le prit par le col, avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

C'était l'anniversaire de Riku. Dans un an, il pourrait partir d'ici. Ses amis lui avait préparé un gâteau, plus les filles, et acheter des cadeaux, surtout Axel. Ils rigolaient tous ensembles, se trouvant dans le parc. Les sœurs avaient été clémentes. Lorsqu'il souffla ses bougies, des hurlements de joie se firent entendre, avant que les autres ne lui demandent d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Après une dizaine de cadeaux, ils mangèrent le gâteau, qui avait un arrière-goût de brûlé, il fallait remercier Axel qui aime jouer avec le feu, tout en discutant. Les amis du roux et de l'argenté partirent plus tôt, laissant volontairement les amoureux seuls. La nuit était sur le point de tomber. Axel prit doucement la main de Riku, qui se colla à son amant. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, regardant les étoiles. Riku posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux argentés.

**_C'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant.**

Axel tourna la tête vers son amoureux, avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne, lui promettant que les suivants seraient meilleurs encore.

* * *

Deux ans étaient passés. Sora avait été accueilli par un couple depuis maintenant un an, Marluxia était coiffeur, Demyx pompier et Roxas et Larxene étaient maintenant surveillants dans un collège. Axel et Riku vivaient ensembles, et même s'il y avait des hauts et des bas, tout allait pour le mieux. Axel avait été engagé comme serveur dans un restaurant. Un métier qui lui plaisait bien. Riku, lui, faisait des études de médecine. Tous les ans, ils envoyaient un peu d'argent à l'orphelinat. Car bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment aimés cet endroit, les gens qui étaient là-bas leur avaient tout donné. Ils furent d'ailleurs surpris de recevoir chaque année une carte ou un appel pour les remercier. Bref, tout se passait pour le mieux, et tout le monde vivait heureux. Une vie dure et simple, que tout le monde pourrait envier.

Fin

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ? Pas reviews ? Je mettrais le prochain OS quand j'aurais au moins une review ! Ouais, je suis sadique ! Par contre, le titre ne changera pas, désolé mais j'ai un énorme manque d'inspiration sur ce coup-ci...


	2. OS numéro 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nous revoilà avec un deuxième OS sur l'Akuriku ! :) Enfin bref, commençons !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Je pense qu'à force on comprend... Ils nous retire même les chansons... T^T

**Pairing :** Akuriku (Axel x Riku) ; léger Axel x Sora et RikuRoku (Riku x Roxas)

**Genre :** Yaoi / Romance / Drame

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Je ne suis pas fière... Je l'ai écrite tard le soir, tout comme le troisième OS que vous verrez un jour...

* * *

Passion fusionnelle

Un chat se promenait tranquillement dans les longs couloirs en bois de sapin. Il regardait de temps à autre les murs en grès, désespérément vides. Le félin entendit des bruits de pas. Il bougea les oreilles, guettant. Les pas étaient de plus en plus proches quand… quelqu'un le prit par la peau du cou. Le chat lâcha un miaulement plaintif, regardant son agresseur. Il s'agissait de son maître, un argenté aux yeux cyans. Riku, qu'il s'appelait. Riku avait toujours les cheveux aussi longs, dépassant pratiquement le milieu de son dos. L'argenté le regardait avec un air blasé, qu'il avait souvent ses temps-ci, avant de le faire se lover dans ses bras. Riku caressait tendrement la fourrure rousse et blanche de son animal, pour ne pas dire ami, grattant parfois sa tête. Chaque fois que ça arrivait, le chat miaulait de contentement. Ils arrivèrent tous deux à la chambre du maître. Celui-ci l'ouvrit avec son pied, avec un peu trop de force. La porte claqua contre le mur, alors que Riku entendait son père, qui regardait un tournoi de struggle, pester. L'adolescent, parce qu'il devait avoir seulement seize ans, soupira, avant de la refermer avec la même douceur qu'il y a quelques minutes, et de s'asseoir sur son lit. Le félin se dégagea et se mit à côté de lui, le regardant de ses yeux dorés. Une couleur vraiment étrange pour un chat. C'est sûrement ça qui avait attiré Riku lorsqu'il l'avait adopté, il y a bientôt un an. Riku finit par s'allonger, faisant attention à son animal, avant de regarder le plafond bleu de sa chambre.

**_ Faudrait changer la couleur, t'en penses quoi ?** Demanda t-il

Le chat se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il entendit son maître soupirer. Il tourna la tête vers l'argenté, avant de miauler et de se mettre sur son ventre, pour se rouler en boule. Deux semaines que Riku était comme ça. Pourtant, les cours étaient finit depuis deux semaines, il devrait être content. L'argenté caressa de nouveau la tête du chat, fixant désespérément le plafond. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus le moral. Deux semaines qu'il devait se forcer à manger, à boire, à prendre soin de lui. Tout ça à cause d'un amour de pacotille. Quoi que non, ce n'était pas un amour de pacotille, ça ne l'avait jamais été. C'était _son_ amour. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Sauf qu'il avait choisi son meilleur ami à la place. Pourtant, ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensembles. Ils étaient même _sortit_ ensembles. Riku se souvenait encore de ses baisers, ses caresses. Il lui avait _tout_ donné. Son âme, son corps, tout. Il était le premier, et il pensait, assez naïvement d'ailleurs, qu'il serait le dernier. Riku se souvenait de ses cheveux roux, pour ne pas dire rouges, en pétards. Ses yeux verts émeraude qui pétillaient de malice. Ses tatouages qui lui donnaient un style. Son nom. Un nom qui reflétait son caractère moqueur et insouciant. Axel. Sauf que finalement, tout ne s'était pas fini comme Riku le prévoyait. Le rouquin s'était joué de lui. Après l'avoir dépucelé, il avait senti que son ''petit-ami'' n'était pas prêt à le refaire de ci-tôt. C'est pourquoi il commença à voir son meilleur ami, Sora, qui venait de casser avec Roxas. Oh, bien sûr, Sora ne savait pas qu'Axel et Riku étaient encore ensembles. Oh, bien sûr, ses amis l'avaient prévenu qu'Axel n'était pas net. Mais il ne les avait pas écoutés, trop amoureux pour les croire. Ensuite, Axel avait commencé à s'éloigner, préférant être avec Sora qu'avec lui. Et bien sûr, Riku était prêt à tout pour le faire rester. Il recommença donc. Ils couchèrent ensembles plus d'une fois, quand Axel le voulait. Pourtant, Riku aimait ça. Tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait être avec l'homme de sa vie, son premier amour. Mais plus les mois défilaient, plus il se rendait compte du rapprochement entre Sora et Axel. Il décida un jour d'en parler au châtain, qui lui dit avec joie qu'il était avec Axel depuis quelques mois, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire. À ce moment là, Riku sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Ce qui l'énervait le plus n'était pas le fait que son meilleur ami sorte avec son _petit-ami_, Sora ne l'aurait jamais fait, il a trop de sens moral, ni le fait qu'Axel lui ait menti et ce soit joué de lui, mais plutôt le fait qu'il ait été aussi naïf. Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, les larmes coulaient. Elles roulaient sur ses joues pour s'écraser sur le sol. Sora, qui ne comprenait rien, tentait de le réconforter le mieux possible. Riku avait finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, à genoux, pleurant et hurlant des jurons à l'égard du roux. C'est justement ce moment que choisi Axel pour venir. Lorsqu'il vit Sora le regarder avec incompréhension, Riku près de lui, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en faisant un bref résumé de la situation. Il emmena ensuite Sora, laissant l'argenté seul. Il se mit à errer dans les ruelles sombres de la Cité du Crépuscule. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, il s'arrêta, avant de se recroqueviller contre lui-même et de pleurer.

Il n'osait plus se lever, pensant que c'était la fin. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait par mourir de faim, de soif ou de froid. Au pire, des clochards finiraient le boulot. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. À la place, quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule, le faisant relever la tête. Il s'agissait de Roxas.

**_ Tu vas bien ?** Qu'il lui avait dit

Le blond avait l'air très inquiet. Riku se mit à tout lui expliquer, et lorsqu'il finit, au lieu d'aller frapper Axel, même s'il était son meilleur ami, Roxas l'embrassa.

Riku était toujours dans sa chambre, son chat sur le ventre. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais une larme avait coulée. Finalement, il prit son téléphone, avant de chercher son ex dans ses contacts. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il regarda son chat, qu'il avait appelé Lea, avant de supprimer le roux de sa vie.

Fin

* * *

Alors ? Reviews, pas reviews ? Comme d'habitude, je poste un autre OS avec au moins une review ! ^^ Oui, Axel est méééééchant !


	3. OS numéro 3

SALUT ! Allez, on enchaîne ! Au fait ! Je ne le propose que maintenant mais vous pouvez m'envoyer des OS si vous le souhaitez ! Je les posterais ! :)

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Euh... Même la scène de l'anniversaire n'est pas à moi... C'est à Beyond Two Souls... Qui appartient aux studios Quantic Dream !

**Pairing :** Akuriku (Axel x Riku)

**Genre :** Yaoi / Romance

**Rating :** T

**Note :** PAS TAPER !

* * *

Passion fusionnelle

J'étais avec Larxene, Zexion, Demyx et Marluxia quand ma meilleure amie commença à parler d'un nouveau.

**_ Il est fou ce mec !** Rigola t-elle

Marluxia et Demyx rirent avec elle. Demyx c'est sûrement pour pas avoir la blonde sur le dos, il doit faire bonne figure depuis qu'il a lu son journal d'horreur devant les autres. Zexion était encore en train de lire et moi, je fumais tranquillement.

**_ De qui tu parles ?** Demandais-je

**_ Du nouveau, là, Riku, j'crois.**

**_ Et pourquoi il est fou ?**

**_ C'est très simple ! Il parle tout seul, il entend des voix et le comble dans tout ça c'est que c'est un attardé mental !**

**_ Larxene, tu sais que j't'aime bien, mais là, j'ai besoin de plus de mots. Pourquoi c'est un attardé mental ?**

**_ Il met dix secondes pour répondre à une question avec comme choix ''oui'' ou ''non'' ! Et il parle par monosyllabes !**

Elle rigola encore une fois, alors que je regardais Riku. Il était assit en tailleur en dessous d'un arbre, en train d'écouter Sora et Kairi, ses deux meilleurs amis, parler. Zexion leva la tête de son livre, ce qui est très rare, avant de lever les yeux vers Larxene et de la regarder durement, ça aussi c'est très rare.

**_ Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de me moquer de lui.  
_ Et pourquoi ?** Répliqua la peste qui me sert d'amie

**_ Riku n'est pas fou, il est juste schizophrène.**

Plus personne ne parla, et Larxene cessa de se moquer. Après tout, elle a un bon fond. Faut creuser pour le voir mais elle a un bon fond.

**_ Il est… schizophrène ? **Répétais-je

L'érudit hocha lentement la tête, replongeant la tête dans son livre.

**_ Vous ne devriez pas vous moquez de lui, Seifer et sa bande le font déjà assez. Son père l'interdit de sortir à cause de ça.**

**_ Le pauvre…** Lança Demyx

**_ Mais pourquoi il l'empêche de sortir ? **Demanda Marluxia

Zexion soupira avant de nous regarder.

**_ Un jour, Riku a été invité à une fête. Sauf que ça a mal tourné… Il a dit qu'il entendait des voix par moment, et les autres ont commencés à le traiter de sorcier, d'hérétique. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas croyants. 'Fin bref, le pire dans tout ça, c'est sûrement ce qui c'est passé pendant leur dispute.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?** Demandais-je

**_ Vous voyez la trace que Riku a sur l'avant-bras ?**

Nous tournons tous la tête, avant de voir une trace noire sur l'avant-bras de Riku. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas trop loin.

**_ Après l'avoir traité d'hérétique, un de ces enfoirés a balancé qu'on brûlait les sorciers. Un autre était en train de fumer. Finalement, il a écrasé sa cigarette sur le bras de Riku.**

Zexion parlait normalement, mais on pouvait sentir qu'il était triste pour Riku.

**_ Ensuite, ils l'ont enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier, avant de refaire la fête, comme-ci rien ne s'était passé.**

**_ Les bâtards…** Murmura Larxene

**_ Comment tu sais tout ça ?** Demanda Demyx

**_ J'étais invité. Je suis arrivé avec beaucoup de retard et la porte était ouverte. J'ai entendu Riku crier à l'aide. Je l'ai sorti à temps, il commençait à étouffer.**

**_ Et il s'est vengé ?** Demanda Marluxia

**_ Nan. Je l'ai raccompagné chez lui après qu'il m'ait dit qu'il voulait partir.**

**_ Putain… **Murmurais-je

Nous regardons tous l'argenté, qui semble expliquer quelque chose de fantastique à Sora et Kairi, qui rigolent en approuvant.

**_ Il a eut beaucoup de chances de trouver Sora et Kairi. **Continua Zexion

Nous hochons tous la tête, avant de voir Seifer et sa bande se rapprocher du petit groupe. Je fronce les sourcils et écoute la conversation, prêt à agir s'il le fallait, tout comme les autres.

**_ Regardez qui voilà ! **Ricana l'abruti en chef

Riku, Sora et Kairi regardèrent la bande, méfiants. Je remarque en même temps que tout le monde s'est tut pour écouter.

**_ L'hérétique de service et ses soi-disant ''amis'' !**

Ils rigolèrent, alors que Kairi se levait.

**_ Laisse Riku tranquille, Seifer !**

**_ On se calme, poupée.**

Sora se lève à son tour.

**_ Laisse mes amis tranquilles ! C'est clair ?**

**_ Très clair. Je laisse Kairi tranquille, vu que Riku n'est pas ton ami !**

**_ C'est faux !** Cria le châtain

**_ Ce fou n'a pas d'amis ! Ah, mais si ! J'oubliais qu'il y avait ses amies les voix !**

Il rigole, alors que Riku baisse la tête.

**_ Peut-être qu'on devrait continuer ce qu'on a commencé, t'en penses quoi, Riku ?**

Vanitas, le frère de Sora, qui les a rejoints il n'y a pas longtemps, recrache la fumée de sa cigarette. Riku ne réagit toujours pas et garde la tête baissée.

**_ Je ne suis pas fou… **Murmure l'argenté

Si nous ne nous étions pas rapprochés, nous n'aurions rien entendu.

**_ T'es sûr ? T'es peut-être la réincarnation de Jeanne d'Arc !**

**_ Laisse-le tranquille ! **Insista Kairi

**_ En fait c'est pour ça que ta mère s'est barrée ! Parce que t'es qu'un putain de schizophrène à la con !**

Des exclamations d'horreur se firent. Je peux voir des gouttes tomber sur le sol. Riku pleure. Aussitôt, je suis pris d'une rage immense, indescriptible. Je cours vers Seifer, avant de lui donner un coup de poing. Celui-ci recule de quelques pas, avant de me regarder, abasourdi.

**_ Laisse-le tranquille, bordel de merde ! Il ne t'a rien fait !**

Sora et Kairi aident Riku à se relever. Larxene et Marluxia se rapprochent, prêts à m'aider, alors que Demyx et Zexion essaient de remonter le moral de Riku.

**_ C'est qu'un putain de schizophrène ! Je te rappelle que c'est qu'une erreur, il devrait crever !**

Je suis trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Riku relève brusquement la tête et le regarde, les larmes aux yeux.

_Un clignement, les larmes coulent._

_Un gémissement, un cri de douleur._

_Une insulte, une fuite._

L'argenté s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

**_ C'est qu'un putain de schizophrène ! Je te rappelle que c'est qu'une erreur, il devrait crever !**

Je relève brusquement la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire, et ce n'est pas la première fois. Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ? Je n'ai pas fais exprès ! Les larmes coulent, et je ne fais rien pour les arrêter. J'ai envie de me replier contre moi-même et de rester comme ça pour toujours. À la place, un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je finis par crier de douleur, l'insultant. Je pars en courant. Mon cœur me fait mal, tout me fait mal dans cette vie. Je finis par m'arrêter. Je reprends difficilement mon souffle. Quelle bonne idée d'être asthmatique, vraiment ! Quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule, me forçant à me retourner. C'est le roux, là… Axel.

**_ Hey… Est-ce que ça va ?**

J'hoche lentement la tête.

**_ Tu sais, Seifer est un gros con. Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il dit.**

Je le regarde de mes yeux cyans avant de les baisser.

**_ Mais ça fait quand même mal…**

Je le regarde de nouveau. Je me sens bête. Quinze ans d'existence et je pleure encore. Axel ne doit pas savoir quoi faire. Il commence à se rapprocher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse. Embrasse-moi ! J'ai envie de lui dire ça, mais j'en suis incapable. Je peux juste continuer à pleurer. Finalement, il s'arrête et me prend dans ses bras. Dieu que c'est bon… Je crois que je suis amoureux.

_L'amour est plus fort que tout._

_Rien ne l'empêche d'avancer._

_Pas même la maladie._

Fin

* * *

Pas taper, pas taper ! Bon, vous connaissez la règle ! Vous pouvez même m'envoyer des défis, tant qu'il y a un minimum d'Akuriku, désolé mais je ne me vois pas créer une nouvelle page Word pour chaque nouveau couple... Enfin ! Le prochain OS viendra dans quelques temps, vu que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit ! Bises !


	4. OS numéro 4

HEY ! Oulà, j'ai abusé du soda moi... BREF !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** L'HISTOIRE !

**Pairing :** Akuriku (Axel x Riku) et un léger Lea x Riku

**Genre :** Yaoi / Romance / Humour

**Rating :** T

Note : Je remercie ma chère revieweuse ! Je ne crois pas que ça se dise mais tant pis ! Désolé de ne pas mettre ton pseudo mais l'ordi rame à fond la caisse et il est tard le soir... 03 : 00 du matin... T^T

* * *

Passion fusionnelle

**_ Xion !**

Le Numéro XIII courait, essayant de rejoindre son amie. Elle disparut rapidement dans un couloir obscur. L'imposteur allait faire pareil, avant qu'Axel ne lui envoie ses chakrams enflammés. L'inconnu para les armes, dévoilant son arme.

**_ Une Keyblade ?!** Crièrent les deux membres

Le Numéro VIII se reprit rapidement, essayant d'intercepter l'imposteur. Ce n'était certes pas les ordres, mais comme il l'avait apprit à Roxas, il fallait savoir faire preuve d'initiative. Un combat commença entre le roux et l'inconnu, qui commençait à faiblir à vue d'œil, Roxas prenant part au combat. Il fut finalement coincé contre un des murs des souterrains, un chakram se rapprochant dangereusement de son cou.

**_ Où est Xion ?!** Demanda Roxas

L'imposteur jeta un regard au blond, avant de reporter son attention sur le rouquin.

**_ Réponds !** S'énerva la Clé du Destin

**_ Calme-toi, Roxas. On va le ramener à la Citadelle, puis on avisera.**

**_ Mais… et Xion !** Protesta le plus jeune

**_ On avisera. Mais avant, voyons voir qui se cache derrière cette capuche.**

Axel tendit la main, avant d'enlever la capuche de l'imposteur, dévoilant une peau pâle et de longs cheveux argentés. L'inconnu portait un bandeau, cachant ses yeux. Dès que sa capuche fut retiré, l'argenté baissa soudainement la tête, comme-ci il sentait que la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes risquait de lui retirer son bandeau.

**_ On RÀC ?** Demanda Roxas

**_ On RÀC.**

L'argenté tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Il était devant Saïx, le fameux. Il lâcha un soupir, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pût faire pour mériter ça. Ne pas pouvoir entrer dans le couloir obscur, donc, perdre Xion, être assommé par le Simili de son meilleur ami pour être emmené, de force, chez l'ennemi. En y repensant, ils l'avaient kidnappé.

**_ Axel, tu le surveilleras.**

Les deux concernés levèrent brusquement la tête, lâchant un cri de surprise.

**_ QUOI ?!** Hurla le roux

**_ Ton… _colocataire_, ta responsabilité.** Répondit le bleuté

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il se moquait légèrement d'Axel.

**_ Colocataire ?! Non mais vous rigolez j'espère ! Vous m'avez assommé avant de m'emmener, contre mon gré, ici ! C'est du kidnapping !**

**_ Et ce que tu as fais avec Xion ?!** Répliqua Roxas

L'argenté lui jeta un regard noir, qui ne se vit pas, au blond, qui l'avait sûrement comprit vu qu'il n'osa plus dire un mot.

**_ Jamais je ne la forcerais.**

**_ Hm…** Répondit le blond, sceptique

Sans qu'il s'y attende, quelqu'un lui enleva son bandeau, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Après avoir brusquement fermé les yeux, il se mit à penser que si ça continuait comme ça, il se ferait vraiment agressé. L'argenté ouvra doucement les yeux, méfiant, avant de regarder autour de lui, dévoilant ses yeux cyans. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant le roux le fixer avec autant… d'insistance ? Il n'en savait rien.

* * *

Axel était dans sa chambre, en train de finir son soda, le fameux soda de l'Organisation. Il regardait son ''colocataire''. Pour ne pas courir de risques, et surtout parce que c'était drôle, il l'avait attaché et bâillonné. L'argenté le regardait avec haine, essayant parfois de se détacher, en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

**_ Je te le demande une dernière fois. Où est Xion ?**

Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'il essayait de savoir où se trouvait la brune. Axel se prit un autre regard noir, avant de soupirer et de s'agenouiller près de l'inconnu, qui n'avait pas voulu lui donner son nom. Il enleva le bout de tissu qu'il avait utilisé, avant de plonger ses yeux émeraude dans les siens.

**_ J'ai promis à Xion de ne rien dire. Je ne trahirais pas cette promesse.** Cracha l'argenté

**_ Tant pis.** Soupira le rouquin

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau l'empêcher de parler, l'argenté baissa soudainement la tête.

**_ Tu es… Axel, non ?**

**_ Oui.** Fit le Numéro VIII, perplexe

**_ Moi c'est… Riku.**

Riku… Il retiendrait. Il vit que _Riku_ attendait une réponse.

**_ Ok.**

**_ Hm.**

Riku baissa de nouveau la tête, tout en observant Axel du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci se leva et s'assit sur son lit, n'ayant rien à faire.

**_ Et si tu me détachais ?**

Axel eut un petit sursaut en entendant Riku parler. Pendant quelques secondes, il crut que l'argenté venait de lire en lui, ce qui était un peu le cas, et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas très rassurant. Il se reprit rapidement et le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

**_ Et pourquoi ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas.**

Le roux laissa tomber son sourire, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à mieux.

**_ Dis-moi où est Xion, et je te libère.** Dit-il en s'étirant

L'argenté soupira, avant de recommencer à gesticuler, visiblement pas prêt à répondre.

**_ En sécurité.**

Axel le fixa de ses yeux verts, avant de cligner des yeux, pensant qu'il avait rêvé. Riku avait toujours la tête baissée. Oui, il avait sûrement rêvé.

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de l'emmener.**

Alors il n'avait pas rêvé ? Peu importe. Il devait surtout essayer de récupérer le plus d'informations possible.

**_ Mais _où_, en sécurité ?**

**_ Je ne peux pas te le dire. J'ai promis.**

Axel soupira, maudissant ces êtres de la Lumière, car c'était évident que Riku faisait partie de la Lumière. Remarque, il ne succombait pas aux Ténèbres alors qu'il faisait partie de la Lumière… Etrange, vraiment.

**_ Ecoute, Riku. Je ne compte pas faire de mal à Xion, si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes, ok ? Je veux juste la retrouver, et tenter de la faire revenir…**

**_ C'est justement ça, le problème !** Le coupa l'argenté

Le Numéro VIII eut un nouveau sursaut en entendant Riku parler, après avoir brusquement relevé la tête, le fusillant de ses yeux cyans.

**_ Tu tentes à tout prix de la ramener, alors qu'elle ne veut pas ! Tu as pensée à elle, au moins ? C'est _elle_ qui a décidée de partir ! Je ne l'ai forcé en _rien_ ! Contrairement à vous tous, je lui ai laissé le choix ! Et ce n'est pas qu'une marionnette ! Elle mérite d'avoir une vie, comme nous tous ! Tu te dis son ami, mais est-ce qu'_une seule fois_ tu as pensé à ce qu'elle ressentait ?** Continua l'adolescent

Axel le fixait, bouche bée. Même Roxas n'avait jamais autant parlé, pourtant Roxas _adore_ parler de tout et de rien à Axel. Il finit par se lever, se rapprochant de Riku, qui recula jusqu'au mur, avant de lui prendre le menton. Et de l'embrasser. L'argenté se laissa faire, avant de baisser la tête, coupant court au baiser.

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que… _ça_ ?**

**_ C'est vrai que je ne m'intéresse pas à Xion. Pas autant que Roxas. Non, je préfère m'intéresser… à toi.**

**_... Et pourquoi… ?**

**_ À ton avis ? Parce que tu es intéressant.**

Riku releva la tête, regardant le rouquin. Il paraissait dire ça dans le bon sens du terme, si jamais il y en avait un. La dernière fois que Riku avait entendu ça, ça s'était très mal passé. C'était sûrement Vexen qui l'avait dit, il ne savait plus. Axel dégagea une mèche de cheveux à Riku, la calant derrière son oreille, avant de reposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois-ci, Riku y répondit, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Axel passa ses bras derrière l'argenté, détachant ses mains et ses jambes.

**_ Plus… de souffle…** Murmura le plus jeune entre deux baisers

Axel se recula légèrement, laissant Riku reprendre son souffle, avant de l'observer attentivement. Suite au manque d'air, Riku était légèrement rouge, il semblait aussi proie à une autre émotion qu'Axel ne comprendrait sûrement jamais, et ses mèches de cheveux pendaient devant ses yeux cyans. Sa bouche entrouverte pour laisser passer l'air plus facilement, Axel ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, passant sa langue. Riku sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis que Kairi le taquinait avec ses légers baisers sur la joue, ne sachant que faire. Finalement, il décida de se prendre au jeu, car c'était évident qu'Axel jouait avec lui, un Simili n'avait _pas_ de sentiments, en y répondant, passant à son tour sa langue, et fermant les yeux. Tout ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais le temps écoulé, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, enfin, _Axel_ s'éloigna vu que Riku était contre le mur, l'un plus rouge que jamais, l'autre avec des papillons dans le ventre. Axel ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il avait ces symptômes, trop occupé à essayer de se lever sans tomber, parce qu'en plus ses jambes étaient engourdies, chose qui n'arrivait _jamais_ avant l'arrivée, plus ou moins forcée et involontaire, de Riku. Lorsqu'il réussit à tenir debout, il regarda Riku, qui essayait péniblement de faire partir les rougeurs sur son visage.

**_ Hey… ça va ?** Demanda t-il

L'argenté le regarda, avant de se lever et de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour Axel, l'adolescent l'embrassa. Le rouquin, d'abord surprit, empoigna subitement les poignets de Riku, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit, chose qui semblait plaire à Riku. Axel passa ses mains sous le haut du non-Simili, car ils avaient retirés leurs manteaux, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci bouge la tête sur le côté, stoppant tout du côté d'Axel.

**_ Un problème ?**

**_ Je… J'ai un problème…**

**_ Lequel ?**

**_ C'est un problème disons… Euh… Technique.**

Le Numéro VIII baissa les yeux et vit ce qui gênait tant son amant, pouvait-il l'appeler comme ça ?

**_ C'est rien, tu sais !** Le rassura t-il

Puis ils reprirent où ils en étaient.

* * *

Riku venait d'ouvrir un portail ténébreux.

**_ Bon ben… Salut ?**

**_ Ouais.**

L'argenté hésita une seconde, avant de rapidement poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Axel.

**_ Je… je t'oublierais jamais…** Murmura t-il, gêné

**_ T'as intérêt !** Rigola Axel, avant de lui intimer de partir

L'adolescent l'écouta, laissant le roux seul dans sa chambre.

* * *

Après leur retour sur l'île, Sora expliqua son aventure, évitant de trop d'attarder sur la mort d'Axel. Le soir, Riku n'était pas chez lui. Il était près de l'arbre à Paopous, en train de pleurer. Le fait qu'Axel soit mort pour protéger Sora lui faisait mal. Oh bien sûr, ça devrait le vexer qu'Axel ait protégé Sora au lieu de lui, son amant, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était seulement triste. Triste parce qu'Axel n'était plus là. Il replia ses genoux contre lui-même, avant de poser sa tête dessus, et de pleurer.

* * *

Ils étaient tous dans le bureau de Yen Sid, quand quelqu'un arriva.

**_ Axel ?!** Crièrent-ils tous

L'interpellé se retourna, les fixant tour à tour.

**_ Euh… Il y a erreur sur la personne, moi c'est Lea ! Là, vous parlez de mon Simili.**

Personne ne le remarqua, à part les deux concernés, mais Lea et Riku avaient tous deux une étincelle dans leur regard. Cette étincelle voulait tout dire. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, s'étaient perdus, pour finalement se retrouver. Finalement, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

_On recommence tout à zéro._

_On oublie tout, le passé n'existe plus._

_Il n'y a que le présent et le futur._

_Tant que tu es là, je survivrais._

_Je serais là, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle._

_Je t'attendrais toujours, je te le jure._

_Même si c'est pour te retrouver, dans une autre vie._

Fin

* * *

Vous avez fais votre choix ? Reviews ? Pas reviews ? Vous voulez une suite ? Oui ? Non ? Allez, vous connaissez les règles !


End file.
